


【授翻】【奇異玫瑰】鏡像中的熱度（上/下 完）

by LovingRoss



Series: 翻譯系列：作者Hotaru_Tomoe [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 奇异玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingRoss/pseuds/LovingRoss
Summary: 原文：In a mirror, hotly作者：Hotaru_Tomoe此文受神仙畫手SH2JW的神仙畫作啟發而來內容：史蒂芬在鏡像空間裡為埃弗雷特提供喉舌服務，與此同時， 埃弗雷特的助理在房間外尋找上司的身影。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a mirror, hotly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816356) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 
  * A translation of [In a mirror, hotly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816356) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 



羅斯在批閱文件的時候，金色通道出現標誌著斯特蘭奇踏進了他的辦公室。 

他停下手上的動作，腦袋有點呆滯，性愛的片段閃過腦海，今早的、昨夜的、還有昨日的片段。

他伸手稍稍鬆開領帶結，不自覺地嚥唾。

初次與奇異博士見面時，他沒有想過潛心鑽研神秘法術的男人，會是個如此需索無道的戀人。

而且還是個永不滿足的傢伙，羅斯完全看穿了他突然來訪的原因。

羅斯試著忽略沿著脊椎略過的躁熱，把自己的思緒拉回工作。因為他真是個大忙人，該死的忙碌！ 他告訴自己不可以每次都屈服於對方的慾望（即使史蒂芬是如何擅長於要他屈服......天啊，不！這個想法本身已經是個錯誤）。

「你不可以說來就來，請你去和我的秘書預約，就像其他人一樣。」，羅斯說，視線並沒有離開過他的文件。

「嗯... 要在預約時說明我到訪的原因會比較尷尬。」，斯特蘭奇狡猾地笑著，身體前傾靠了在羅斯的辦公桌。

「我在工作。」

「噢，我沒有留意到。」

羅斯手上的筆變成了一支心形棒棒糖。

「你就不可以找個巫毒儀式去表演嗎？或者任何其他地方都好？」，羅斯嘶吼著，伸手拿了另一支筆，但是當他低頭想要繼續時，他正要簽署的文件經已從桌上消失。

「找這些嗎？」，斯特蘭奇問，手上搖晃著他的文件。

羅斯抿著嘴唇，鼻子哼了一聲，站起身繞過桌子走到斯特蘭奇面前。

「我已經說了，我現在很忙。」

他伸手想要奪回文件，但斯特蘭奇再次讓文消失，然後雙手環抱著羅斯的腰。

「你肯定你在忙？」

不，羅斯並不肯定。或者他寧願身在聖殿、在他們的床上、承受著斯特蘭奇的橫衝直撞，只要不是在這裡就好。

「你的時機太糟了，我的手下就在隔壁房間！」，羅斯抱怨，他想要堅持自己的立場，不過這將會是他失守的原因。

斯特蘭奇把斗篷脫下浮在一邊，將兩人拉到鏡像空間。

「這就沒問題了。」

「為什麼總是要聽你的？」

斯特蘭奇吻住他，搓揉著他的臀部。

「這是你的錯。如果你不想要，一開始就不應讓我知道你這麼可口。」，他壓下聲線，唇瓣在羅斯的喉結遊走。「你覺得我現在還可以沒了你嗎？」

羅斯感覺到他的牙齒劃過脖子的皮膚，「不要在外面留下痕跡，可惡！」，羅斯吼著。

斯特蘭奇把羅斯推到辦公桌上，羅斯配合地分開雙腿好讓他貼近自己。

「不再趕我走了嗎？」

「收聲。」

羅斯將手指插進他的黑髮之間，主動吻了起來，斯特蘭奇解開他的褲頭並隔著內褲套弄著。

羅斯將腿環上斯特蘭奇的腰，將臉靠在他的脖子上，二人再度吻了起來。

門外傳來敲門的聲音，羅斯想從辦公桌下來、想要推開斯特蘭奇，但換來只是斯特蘭奇的輕笑，羅斯咬了他的下巴抗議。

「別緊張，我們在鏡像裡面，外面的人看不到。」

「你的斗篷還在外面。」

「他懂得保持低調。」

「我的天啊，不可以這樣！」

斯特蘭奇無視他的抗議並繼續沿著脖子親吻他，這時羅斯的助理打開了門。

「Boss，你要的文件在這......Boss？」

「他不在嗎？」，另一名下屬看著房內問道，「剛才明明還在的。」

「真奇怪。」（*原文為 It's strange，就是斯特蘭奇的姓氏梗）

助理踏進辦公室，疑惑地環顧四周。

斯特蘭奇的舌頭侵略羅斯的口腔，他忍不住那些情色的鳴咽，直到放開時別開紅透了的臉。

「他們也聽不到我們的聲音。」，斯特蘭奇提醒他。

「不是這個問題，這樣太丟人了，他們還在這裡。」

 斯特蘭奇的手繼續握上著羅斯的勃起，這時候已經完全挺硬起來，指尖可以感覺到它的跳動。

 「你喜歡這樣。」，斯特蘭奇的眼睛閃過惡作劇的光芒。

 「才沒有。」，羅斯低聲抱怨道，但他的臉比之前更紅了。

 「騙子。」，斯特蘭奇低語，舔著他的耳垂，拇指尖按住內褲上的水漬。

 斯特蘭奇是對的。在鏡像空間這透薄的屏障裡，冒著在接吻時隨時都破裂的危險，做這種事情的確是令羅斯更為興奮。

 有種如履薄冰的快感。

 羅斯的助理走到辦公桌旁，就在他們的後面時，斯特蘭奇褪下他的內褲。

 「史蒂芬...... 啊......」

 斯特蘭奇彎下腰， 含著羅斯的陰莖，突然就深入到底，頭部差點就碰到喉嚨，他的呼吸落在恥毛上面。

 「史蒂...... 啊...... 我......」，羅斯迷亂地呻吟著，抓住辦公桌的邊緣，力度大得在木面上留下了幾道指甲痕。

 斯特蘭奇輕輕含著頭部，故意弄出淫穢的水聲，然後放開了羅斯。

 「我沒聽到，你要說什麼？」

 羅斯沒有回答，一手抓住他的黑髮，把他的嘴推回剛才的位置。

 「我就猜到。」，斯特蘭奇滿意地低語。他的唇再次貼著他的前端。羅斯閉上眼睛，忘卻所有事情、他的工作、他正要簽名的文件、在鏡像外面的辦公室徘徊的下屬。他只知道他吸得太厲害，令人難以呼吸、他的舌頭蹂躪著陰莖上的每根靜脈，熟練得令人無法思考、他的牙齒若有若無地騷刮著前端，令他尖叫。

 斯特蘭奇滿是粗糙傷疤的右手探到羅斯根部的兩顆圓球，用手心擠壓搓揉著它，同時以舌尖挑逗著前端的鈴口。

 在斯特蘭奇的攻勢下，他的身體不斷顫抖，愈來愈強烈的熱度集中在下腹。

 「史、史蒂芬，要去......」，羅斯呻吟，抓住他的頭髮。

 斯特蘭奇抬起頭看他笑了笑，然後再度彎下身，繼續含著羅斯慢慢滑動，羅斯的分身劃過他的味蕾，緩緩深入繃緊的喉嚨。斯特蘭奇用手粗糙地擦過他的會陰，隨著羅斯的叫喊射到他的口中，一次、兩次的吞嚥，一次又一次的噴出，一些殘餘滴落在辦公桌上。

 斯特蘭奇滿足地親吻他，羅斯在口腔裡感覺到自己的味道。

 羅斯喘息著，「你知道嗎，你這種魔法太厲害了。」，他看著斯特蘭奇咯咯地笑了出聲，然後他也笑了。「你呢？要我......？」

 「不是現在。我會在家等你。」，斯特蘭奇回答，他的聲音變得嘶啞，羅斯忍不住紅了臉。

 斯特蘭奇把他們帶回羅斯的辦公室。他的助手們已經離開了房間，而小心翼翼地藏在角落裡的斗篷，飛回斯特蘭奇的肩上。

 「不過不要工作得太晚，要不我再次回到這裡，到時或許我會對你太過飢渴，連打開鏡像空間的時間也沒有。」

 「你會來接我嗎？」

 「由你決定。」，斯特蘭奇給他打了一個眼色。

 羅斯目送斯特蘭奇打開通道返回聖殿，然後將散落在地上的文件撿起放回桌上，但他並沒有趕著要簽名。

 想著斯特蘭奇再次來到辦公室，在現實的時空在隨時被人發現的危險下做愛，儘管才剛剛高潮過，但這念頭足以令他的分身再度發麻刺痛。

 他坐在他的辦公椅上，雙手抱在腦後笑了起來，然後閉上眼睛、靜靜等待。


	2. Chapter 2

數小時後，懸浮斗篷拍了拍博士的肩膀，想將他的注意力從書本上移開來，並著急地指著聖殿的巨大鐘擺。

斯特蘭奇狡獪的笑著，然後伸手拿起放在桌上的懸戒。

「是的，他太晚了。我們回去看看他在做什麼吧。」

他打開了空間通道，不消一刻，又回到了羅斯的辦公室。

副指揮官將文件放入保險箱時，察覺到斯特蘭奇出現在他身後，輕嘆了口氣。

「我知道，我是遲了。」

「我就說了你要快點回來。」，斯特蘭奇斥責，吻著羅斯的脖子。

「有突發情況。」，羅斯回答，並裝作想要掙開他。

「你在中情局工作，總有突發情況。」

「這並不是我的錯。」，羅斯嘀咕，但卻歪著頭露出頸側，讓斯特蘭奇更容易吻到他。

「嗯、」，斯特蘭奇應答，「那現在突發情況結束了嗎？」

「結束了。」

「非常好。你還記得如果不趕快回家，我說過會做什麼嗎？」，斯特蘭奇壓低了聲線，做著明顯的性暗示。

「記得。」，羅斯回答，不自覺舔了舔唇。

「很好。走到窗前面去，雙手放在玻璃上面。」

「你想做什麼？」

「你很快就會知道。」

斯特蘭奇的眼睛閃閃發亮，嘴角上揚掛著壞心眼的微笑，灼熱的視線要羅斯一陣顫抖。羅斯走近窗戶，聽從指示將雙手貼在他頭頂的玻璃上。

「這樣嗎？」

「對，非常好。」

斯特蘭奇雙手在空中勾畫了幾下，羅斯的手腕周圍出現了兩道紫色的咒語，然後化成銬在玻璃上的手鐐。再一個動作，羅斯的衣服瞬即消失無縱，任何人只要抬頭一看，都會發現辦公室內赤裸的身影。

「你這是瘋了嗎？放開我！現在！」，羅斯大吼，臉色因羞恥而潮紅。他試著想要掙脫斯特蘭奇咒語，但明顯是徒勞無功。

斯特蘭奇撫著羅斯繃緊的肩膀、親吻他的髮絲。

「我警告過你要早點回家，但你還是要我獨自呆在聖殿，空等著你、渴望著你、對你欲求不滿。我有太多時間幻想怎樣對待你，這點懲罰是你咎由自取的。 」

斯特蘭奇的手沿著羅斯的背脊滑下到雙臀，霸道地搓揉著，羅斯禁不住發出一聲嗚咽。

「Stephen，至少把我們帶到鏡像空間好嗎？這樣會被看到的。」

他的辦公室仍然燈火通明，這無疑是刺痛著羅斯的神經。

斯特蘭奇的手圈上羅斯的陰莖，發現它幾乎完全勃起，唇上掛上自信的笑容。

「我說... 我肯定你喜歡這樣。」

羅斯猛然轉過頭，往斯特蘭奇的下頷咬了一口。

「我現在非常的討厭你。」

「我才不信。」，斯特蘭奇笑得更高興了，他碰上羅斯的唇瓣，深深地吻住他。

斯特蘭奇的吻從不清純或短速，永遠都是第一次又或是最後一次接吻似的、仿佛宇宙的命運都取決於這個吻似的。這要羅斯雙腿不受控地抖動著。

斯特蘭奇的舌頭翻弄著、搔刮著他的味蕾，侵略著所有喘息的空間。被奪去呼吸的羅斯失去平衡，光裸的身體撞上冰冷的玻璃，唇間溢出幾聲不自在的嗚咽。

「會冷嗎？」

「你認為呢？白痴。」

「嗯...... 我想你要披點東西，有什麼合適呢？」

羅斯聽到沙沙的聲音，是斗篷爬了上來，在他的身上緩緩移動，仿似是在撫摸他。

斗篷通常在夜裡會覆蓋在羅斯身上，很多時候亦是早上醒來時唯一披在他身上的東西。羅斯也相當肯定他和斯特蘭奇在床上時，斗篷不只一次監視著他們。但這還是它第一次主動加入他們的情趣遊戲，他不知道該害怕還是興奮。

「Stephen...」

「你知道它非常喜歡你。」，斯特蘭奇啃著他的耳垂低聲說道，「我們都為你瘋狂。」

「但這樣...」

「加點創意不是壞事，由它吧。」

斯特蘭奇的手探到羅斯的乳尖玩弄著，斗篷的布沿環繞著他的陰莖，慢慢上移到頂端，然後再度向下滑動，羅斯只能看著在紅布套弄下腫脹發紫的頭部。

「天啊...」，他喘息著，額頭貼了在玻璃上，身體不斷顫抖。

「你要是不喜歡，可以叫我們停下來。」，斯特蘭奇提醒，但他的唇瓣並沒有離開過羅斯的耳朵，他的指頭也沒有停止侵犯羅斯的乳首。

羅斯搖頭，並開始挺動著腰，將他的性器插入布料的環繞中，這是他這輩子最奇怪的經歷，而且還異常的色情。他無法否認，他的性器正在變得火燙。

斗篷加快了它的動作，收緊了環著性器的布料，不過粗糙的摩擦卻換來灼熱的刺痛。

「呀...... 痛！」，羅斯喊住，斗篷鬆開了他。

某處的電話突然響起，嚇了羅斯一跳。儘管夜已深，但附近仍是有人在工作，清潔人員也差不多要來到辦公室，然而他是絕不可以被發現的。

「該死...」，他低吼著，再次將頭停靠在玻璃上。雖然他的陰莖灼傷似的刺痛著，但又很是享受。然而現在這樣並不好過，他想要再次被套弄，但他的雙手仍然被銬在玻璃上，不能自己解決。

他轉過頭瞪著斯特蘭奇，但斯特蘭奇似乎並不著急。他把下頷靠在羅斯的肩上，手指尖略過他的陰莖。

「你看你自己。我以為今天早上已經吸乾了你，但你這裡還是濕答答的。」，他低語著。

斯特蘭奇把食指放在前端，沾上一整滴前液含到口裡；然後閉上眼睛，仔細回味，但卻遲遲沒有下一個行動。

「你到這裡來只是想要聊個天，還是有什麼想要做的呢？」，羅斯抱怨。

斯特蘭奇笑了。他喜歡逗弄羅斯直至他方寸大亂、逼迫他直至他如箭在弦，因為這意味著二人將會迎來極致的高潮。

「你想我做什麼，Everett？」

「你心知肚明！」，他咆哮著。

斯特蘭奇的唇貼近他的太陽穴，然後舔著他的汗水。

「告訴我。你想要我做什麼？」

羅斯對上他的眼睛。

「操我。」

「遵命。」

再一道咒語，斯特蘭奇也是赤裸裸的。

他從後抱緊羅斯，而他亦終於可以享受與斯特蘭奇的身體再次重疊。挺立的乳首碰上他肩胛骨、粗糙的恥毛搔癢他的臀部，還有的是，漲硬的碩大壓迫他的囊袋。

斯特蘭奇在空中用法術畫出一個橙色的方框，一瓶潤滑劑出現在他手上。

羅斯忍不住被逗笑了。

「這個伎倆你應要教會我。」

「這不是應該使用魔法的地方，但你總是要我破例。」

斯特蘭奇開始準備工夫，羅斯不耐煩地扭動著。

「來..」，羅斯嘆了口氣，靠在幾乎完全被霧化的玻璃。他挺腰想要迎合斯特蘭奇的手指、想要他觸碰他的前列腺，但卻總是被他純熟地忽略過去。

「Stephen，碰那裡，我求你了。」

他的性器在發痛，他迫切地想要解放。

「還不行，還沒到結束的時候。」，斯特蘭奇回答，他啃咬羅斯的脖子，在手指和自己的性器上倒上更多的潤滑，然後慢慢貫穿他。

「你裡面真是又緊又熱，Everett，你太棒了。終有一天你會讓我發瘋的。」，斯特蘭奇喟嘆，然後插到最深直至囊袋互相抵住。

「這... 啊...... 應該... 呃、嗯...... 是我說的。」

然後斯特蘭奇幾乎完全退了出來，俯身向前改變了角度，再猛烈地撞進羅斯的身體。

找到了。

他戲弄羅斯已經夠多了，是時候應該給他一點獎勵。他節奏地在他體內挺動著，每次插入都擦上他的前列腺。

「對！再來、再來、再來......」

斗篷把兩人圍住，將他們包裹在溫暖濕潤的繭中，隱蔽著他們交織的呼吸與呻吟。

「用力點。」，羅斯懇求，斯特蘭奇固定著他的臀部，加快了挺動的節奏。他感覺到他的囊袋碰撞著他的身體，發出滿足的呻吟。

「告訴我你也快到了。」

羅斯搖了搖頭。

「這樣不夠！前面......碰它，求你。」

斗篷再次環著他的陰莖，回應他的需要。羅斯享受地閉上眼睛，流下生理的淚水。

雙重刺激終於將他推向絕頂，強烈的快感讓他短暫失去意識。

當他恢復知覺時，首先知道斯特蘭奇斯也到頂了，釋放在雙腿之間滑落，然後感覺到斗篷在小腹上慢慢移動，為他清理。

斯特蘭奇伸手，將羅斯的手腕從鎖鐐的法術中解放。

「你棒極了。」，斯特蘭奇低聲說道。

羅斯想要回話，但他聽到外面傳來腳步聲，並在辦公室門前停了下來。

「Stephen... Stephen，有人要進來了，該死的！」

斯特蘭奇馬上打開空間通道，夾著羅斯和斗篷穿越過去。下一刻，亂成一團二人和一幅布料正身處聖殿房間的大床上，。

斯特蘭奇用手掩住眼睛笑了起來，但羅斯並不覺得這麼有趣。

「剛才真的有人快要發現我們啦！你這個瘋子！」，他大叫著，將枕頭拍在他的臉上，但斯特蘭奇施法把枕頭變走，然後抓住羅斯將他拉到胸前。

「如果我是瘋子，你是什麼？你可是我的戀人啊。」

羅斯還想抱怨點什麼，但還是放棄了，把頭靠上斯特蘭奇的胸口。

他們熟睡後，斗篷再度落在他們身上。

 

中央情報局副指揮官的辦公室空無一人，清潔工人開門內進，看到玻璃上面明顯的人體輪廓，感到非常的困惑。

這是什麼鬼東西？


End file.
